


4am

by shroom_system



Series: my oneshots [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hope’s Peak AU, POV Amami Rantaro, Short One Shot, this is hard to tag it’s so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system
Summary: It’s 4am.It’s quiet and it’s calm and it’s alone.And Rantaro is still awake, listening to the rain and thinking.
Series: my oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869358
Kudos: 7





	4am

it was 4am.

it was 4am and it was raining.

Rantaro could hear the rain ever so slightly, the rain almost too light to be heard through the glass. 

the steady fall was nice, it was comforting. 

it didn’t help with him not being able to sleep though. 

some people found the rain comforting and easy to fall asleep to. 

instead, he found it to be grounding. it kept him from drifting off, kept him centred on the here and now. 

it was nice. 

and yet he probably needed to sleep. 

did anyone even sleep at Hope’s Peak? 

it seemed to always be alive, always buzzing, always ready for anything. 

it hardly felt like a real place. 

but here, as he sat on his window ledge, listening to soft rain and thinking, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

it was 4:15am.

it was 4:15am and the rain had gotten stronger.

it had become a proper rainstorm, no longer the quiet pitter. 

how did anyone find this to be sleepy? 

it only made him feel more awake, more alive. 

the rain made him feel like he didn’t have a care in the world, as though it were washed away, leaving him a blank slate. 

and he listened.

he listened to the rain as it fell, the wind giving wild cries every so often. 

the rain’s pattern never waivered, it’s simple quiet pitter patter only louder, and punctuated by wails of wind. 

he felt a strange calm in all this.

he felt safe knowing that he was able to listen to this, warm and dry and happy. 

nothing and no one could hurt him here. 

it was 4:30am.

it was 4:30am and the rain continued 

it was 4:30am when Rantaro realised the time.

he couldn’t really care less about his sleeping schedule.

he didn’t have any classes the next morning, so he stayed up. 

at 4:30am, when there is only the rain and your thoughts to listen to, there is a peace. 

there’s a wonderful serenity to this time of night, when you can take comfort in the fact you are alone. 

you are alone but you are not lonely.

it’s a wonderful feeling. 

he opened up the window to hear the rain better. 

this was a comforting night, one of tireless rain and of soft aloneness and of the kind darkness.

Rantaro wished for many more comforting nights. and he wished for many more happy days. 

it was 4:40am 

it was 4:40am and it grew  
light outside. 

the rain lifted back to its soft pitter patter and the parted clouds revealed the early morning.

he probably should go to sleep now. 

but he couldn’t sleep just yet. so he remained, at his window, staring out into the grounds of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

it was at 4:50 when he grew sleepy once more.

it was 4:50am when he laid down to sleep, the rain having silenced and the curtains being pulled.

it was at 4:50 when he fell asleep, lulled by silence and by calm. 

and it was at 4:50 when that comforting night ended, introducing the possibility of a bright day.

**Author's Note:**

> you can definitely tell this was just a quick little practice thing to take my mind of To Cope


End file.
